Angels
Angels benevolent and immortal powerful celestial beings created by God to act as his Agents of Faith, Messengers, warriors, or soldiers. They are the guardians and servants of Heaven, home to all angel kind, God, and human souls. Despite being benevolent beings, they will carry out God's will and vengeance, to seek out sinners, forces of Hell, and those that are a danger to humanity. Angels are one of the most powerful entities to generally outclass humans, monsters, demons, and other creatures, with only a few exceptions such as ancient beings older than angels. History The origin of Angels is a mystery as they come in many different religions (Zoroastrianism, Judaism, Christianity, and Islam.) It was said at one point that angels visited humanity to deliver messages of upcoming omens, perform certain miracles or tasked with following the orders of God's Will and judgement by killing humans that he demanded to be killed. As humanity expanded and evolved, angels departed and were never seen by human sight ever again as they remain fulfilling their duties in Heaven and continue to monitor Earth for outside threats. Characteristics Angels don't seem to appear that vastly different than humans except they are celestial entities of light in their true visage, have a pair of feathered wings, and supernatural powers that differentiate themselves from humanity. When angels die, their bodies are envelop in a golden bright light and then disappear into nothingness, of which leads them to speculate that they have no afterlife and they vanish forever from existence. Celestial Hierarchy There are several kinds of angels, each having a certain role and rank they serve in Heaven and fall under three specific categories. Principle Guardians/Living Holy Beast * Seraphim: Seraphims or Seraphs for short are the highest class of angels in the choir. They are protectors of God's Throne and its unborn hidden souls. * Cherubim: Cherubim or Cherubim take on the assign roles of protecting special places such as the Garden of Eden when Adam and Eve were kicked out. Cherubs are responsible for the interaction or engagement of mortals falling in love to create certain bloodlines. * Ophanim: Ophainms or sometimes referred to as Thrones are God's justice and authority. Celestial/Earthly Guardians * Archangels: Archangels are Chief Angels that hold a high rank and certain important task. They are Heaven's primary rulers when God is not present and lead other angels. The following are Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, and Michael. * Grigori: The Grigori or Watchers are an elite class of angels, the first of angel kind to be sent to Earth and protect it from outside threats. About 200 or more were cast out from Heaven and remain hidden on Earth or became demons if sent to Hell. They are responsible for siring many Nephilims in the past. Guardians/Messengers * Regular Angels: Angels or common angels are a class of angels that do not hold a specific task and serve many different task or higher rank angels. They act as Agents of Fate, Messengers, warriors, or soldiers and are lowest rank of the Celestial Hierarchy. Powers and Abilities Angels are independent on their powers than those of Pagan Origin and possesses many special and a wide range varieties of abilities that make them seem invincible and labeled as one of the strongest supernatural creatures in existence. * Angelic Light: As beings of lights, Angels can generate their versatile attack that emit from their hands. This light can shield themselves from harm, stop objects moving at high speeds, harm evil or corrupt creatures without harming those who are innocent. * Chronokinesis: Angels are granted by God to have the ability to travel back or further in time and being able to freeze time at will to move freely and immune to any alteration effects of history, with prior knowledge of any certain events. * Cosmic Awareness: As celestial beings, they are aware of anything that affects them on a universal scales, including threats towards them or someone talking about them. They seems to have vast knowledge of the universe and events they are not present for. * Elementumkinesis: Every angel can control the fundamental basic elements of nature, fire, water, electricity, light, earth, and air. * Energy Manipulation: Being celestial entities of light and spiritual, angels can manipulate energy and or all forms of energy sources. * Immortality: Angels are celestial beings and spiritual, meaning they cannot age or wither as they can live for long periods of time without the need of food, water, sleep, or oxygen. ** Invulnerability: Due to being independent beings without relying on human worship to maintain their full might and having hardly weaknesses that can harm them, angels are virtually invulnerable to all forms of damage, diseases, or wounds. They aren't entirely invincible as they can be threaten by those that predate them or specific weapons meant to harm angels such as those of Heaven origin or divine weaponry of Pagan gods. * Sacred Blood: The blood of an angel can be used as a weapon to eliminate virtually all the is an origin of evil in existence or those of Hell. It can be used to bless conventional weapons to grant them the ability to kill demons or monsters. * Super Senses: Angels have heighten senses than humans. * Super Strength: Angels possesses physical strength that is superior than humans, monsters, demons, or any supernatural creature. Their strength depends on the rank status of an angel as those who rank above a certain angel class of the Choir will be stronger. * Telekinesis: Angels have the ability to move objects or beings with only their minds or hand gesture. * Telepathy: Angels have the ability to establish a psychic link with another individual non-verbally but mentally. They can also perceive the minds, thoughts, or memories of a human and access them. Angels are quite proficient with their telepathic powers as they can fabricate fake memories, insert mental blocks, sedate humans, or mind control a person through possession. * Wings of Power: Angel's wings are imbued with unknown celestial powers, each carrying a different color that represent a unique and specific power as to how they function. ** Wings of Protection: These wings can protect the angels themselves and those around them. ** Wings of Purification: The color of these wings are white. They have the ability to cleanse a soul of their evil and sin, including removing one's memories. ** Wings of Remembrance: The color of these wings are violet-purple. They can aid one bringing back one's memories, even if they were destroyed for good. ** Wings of Redemption: The color of these wings are rainbow-colored. ** Wings of Wind: The color of these wings are gold. They can create powerful winds and provide enhanced flight skills to the angel. ** Wings of Destruction: These class of wings hold immense power to obliterate any object or person that are considered an obstacle or danger to the angel, his/her friend, family, ally, and loved one. Weaknesses At their full angelic might, Angels are individuals with many powerful abilities and can hardly be overcome by anything, but there are means to slow them down and certain individuals that can contend with them. * Demon Blood: Just as their sacred blood can kill all beings of demonic and evil origin, a demon's blood is poisonous to an angel as it can kill them. Just from mere contact on their skin is equivalent to that of fire or acid burning them. * Heart Extraction: Extracting an angel's heart can temporarily destroy an Angel's corporeal form. * Higher Beings: Certain ancient and powerful beings that predate angels can overpower or inhibit them using their angelic powers. * Magic: Despite being celestial beings, angels can still succumb to powerful magic spells, some which are mystical objects such as those from divine deities, Death's Scythe, or magical artifacts. ** Angelic Rune: Certain runes ranging from dampening, concealing, or imprisonment can greatly affect an angel's abilities, weakening from using their full might. * Wing Removal: Removing an angel's wings can severely cripple their powers and making it easier for mortal beings to harm them. They lose access to most of their abilities such as flight, cosmic awareness, or angelic light. Known Angels Principle Guardians/Living Holy Beast * Seraphim * Cherubim * Ophanim Celestial/Earthly Guardians * Archangel ** Lucifer ** Gabriel ** Raphael ** Uriel ** Michael * Grigori Guardians/Messengers * Regular Angels Category:Species Category:Angels Category:God's Creations Category:Creatures Category:Bizarre Omens Category:Types of Angels Category:Villains Category:Allies